


things i can't admit

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, there's like no story it just jumps right on in there, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I don't- I don't like men," Ryan whimpered between short gasps."Yes, you do, Ryan." Shane kissed the space on his neck again. "I know you do."





	things i can't admit

Ryan backed into the wall of their office as Shane got closer to him.

"What... what are you..."

Shane lifted Ryan's chin with the tip of his finger, eyes flickering from Ryan's eyes to his mouth as he began to lean in.

"Shane, what-what the fuck-"

Their lips collided only briefly, but it was enough to have Ryan freaking out. 

"Why... why would you do that!?" His breathing was picking up by the second as he stared up at his best friend with wild eyes. Shane was still too close for comfort, his face inches away from Ryan's. Shane pressed his lips into his again, just to see if he could, and Ryan turned away.

"Come on, stop it," he said.

Shane smirked as he pulled away for a moment. "Why?" 

"Be-because! You know we're not gay." 

"Who says?" Shane furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Oh." Ryan cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-to assume that you weren't... I-I just meant... I'm not gay, Shane."

"Oh?" Shane cupped Ryan's cheek before tipping his head to the side and trapping his lips in his again, and Ryan flushed red.

"Okay, please... please stop."

But Shane didn't. His lips smacked against Ryan's, all wet and warm and soft, and Ryan hated that it felt kind of nice.

"Please, Shane."

"Why? You don't like it when I do this?" Shane kissed down his mouth to his chin and then to his neck.

"No, I don't-" Ryan gulped. "I don't like it, Shane."

Shane laughed as he began pressing more kisses into Ryan's skin. "Then why haven't you pushed away?"

Ryan bit down on his lip. The truth was, he knew all too well why he hadn't pushed Shane away yet. But he would never admit it. Not to Shane. Not even to himself.

"Please, Shane, I can't..." Shane kissed further down his neck, making his way to the crevice between his neck and his shoulder, sucking at the piece of skin between his teeth. "I'm straight."

But Ryan betrayed himself as he let out the small, shaky breaths he'd tried to hold back, and Shane smiled.

"I really don't think you are, Ryan."

"I don't- I don't like men," Ryan whimpered between short gasps.

"Yes, you do, Ryan." Shane kissed the space on his neck again. "I know you do."

Ryan shut his eyes, shaking his head as he whispered, more to himself than anything, "I don't, I don't, I don't."

And Shane just kept going, sucking on Ryan's skin until it bruised, and Ryan knew he could stop it, if he just opened his mouth and said the words, but he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't secretly like it.

But Shane couldn't know, so he kept silent as Shane kissed up his neck, and he held his breath in as Shane suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and nipped at his jaw. 

Ryan didn't realize he'd tilted his head back, exposing his jaw for Shane to suck on, and Shane chuckled as he pushed his bulge into Ryan's.

That was another thing Ryan hadn't noticed. 

He was hard.

And clearly so was Shane as he was grinding into Ryan like it was their last day on earth, and Ryan couldn't help but whimper. The palms of his hands were against the wall, and Shane's hands were in his hair, and he hoped Shane hadn't heard the content sigh that escaped from his lips when Shane tugged a little at his hair.

Ryan was too far gone to notice when Shane slipped a hand down his jeans, and he squeezed Ryan's dick, cum dripping from the tip as Shane rubbed up and down, and Ryan finally let out the moans he'd held back, deciding to just give in to the feeling.

"That's it. Let it all out," Shane said in a low voice as he pumped more cum out of Ryan's cock, watching his jeans wet with the slick semen. Ryan thrusted his hips forward, a quiet demand to go faster, and cum came out in spurts as Shane worked the younger's cock up. Ryan moaned deeply as his dick gave up, and Shane released him.

Ryan looked up into Shane's dark eyes, and Shane kissed him on the lips one more time, and, for once, Ryan didn't protest.

"If you don't like men, then why did you just let me do that to you?"

Ryan didn't have an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is


End file.
